


Beautiful In White

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Soul Songs [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, ShieldShock - Freeform, background buckynat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Steve and Darcy’s soulmarks finally appear: long after they’ve first met.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Series: Soul Songs [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105802
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Beautiful In White

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song “Beautiful In White” by Matt Johnson.

Darcy had been a bridesmaid six times already and still had a rainbow collection of colorful dresses in her closet, but for her seventh bridesmaid appearance, the bride was wearing the colorful dress, and the bridesmaids were all wearing white. Natasha Romanoff certainly was all about bucking convention and Darcy thought the deep red ball gown she wore was absolutely stunning. Apparently, Bucky agreed, judging by the way his eyes bugged out when she’d walked down the aisle toward him. 

Darcy didn’t have any objections to white, but it was a very challenging color to wear and she was extremely careful during the reception to avoid any spills. Nevertheless, despite her best efforts, she ended up in the restroom, scrubbing furiously at a spot of something. 

When she emerged, she had a wet spot on her dress and was more than ready to change, but the evening was still young. Heaving a sigh, she watched the couple enjoy their first dance as newlyweds, smiling at how relaxed Natasha looked in Bucky’s arms and how Bucky looked at her like she was the center of his universe. 

“After today, I firmly believe that white is overrated,” she said quietly, to the tall figure who stood beside her. Steve’s gaze moved from Natasha to her and he gave her a very appreciative look, which caught her off guard. She’d known Steve for a while now, but she’d thought he thought of her as just another friend, the quirky scientist wrangler who showed him the ways of Instagram and Netflix.

“Well, I think it looks beautiful on you,” he said softly, making her blush. Steve Rogers didn’t just go around telling people they were pretty. Oh, no. If he offered such a compliment, it was definitely sincere. 

“Ah, Steve, you’re so sweet,” she sighed, then suddenly jolted at a very intense tingly sensation in her left shoulder. She frantically rubbed it, wondering what the heck was going on, and noticed Steve rubbing his own neck and staring at her.

“What in the…..?” She began, trying to examine her shoulder and not being able to see clearly. 

“Darcy, I think Your Words just appeared,” Steve said, sounding rather awestruck. “They’re on your shoulder blade.” 

“Really? What do they say?” She asked, heart starting to pound.

“Um, they say what I just said to you: ‘Well, It looks beautiful on you.’”

Knowing Steve would never lie about something like this, Darcy gasped, turning around to face him and seeing a glimpse of her handwriting on his neck, where there definitely hasn’t been anything before. She lifted her hand and lightly traced over her declaration about white being overrated which had now permanently marked him as hers. Most of the time, Soulmarks appeared the first time two people ever spoke to each other, but in rare cases, they happened later, which was evidently what had occurred with Steve and herself. 

Steve placed his hand on hers and she could have sworn she saw his tears in his eyes. 

“Looks like you’re stuck with me, Lewis,” he said, cracking a watery smile. 

She grinned back up at him. “Yup. But I must confess, I’m really happy it’s you. I was so bummed when Words didn’t appear when we first met.”

“Really?” Steve asked in amazement. “After I had just been handed my ass in front of you?”

Darcy giggled. “Especially then.” 

She’d first met Steve when she was hanging out with Clint in the gym, watching the super soldiers sparring and trying not to openly lust. Bucky had sent Steve sprawling, wind knocked out of him and she’d instinctively run over to make sure he was okay. 

Dazed blue eyes had looked up into hers and she’d blurted out, “Want me to beat him up for you, Cap?”

He’d looked at her startled, then glanced at his smirking best friend and grinned. 

“I would pay good money to see that happen,” he’d gasped out. “The jerk’s getting cocky in his old age.”

And they’d been friends from the start. 

Steve and Darcy were still staring at each other when Bucky and Natasha finished their dance and approached.

“Whoa. You having a moment, punk?” Bucky asked, clapping Steve on the shoulder. 

“Looks like a very important moment,” Natasha agreed, pointing at Steve’s neck. Bucky took a quick looked, then grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

“I’ll say,” the groom declared. “Delayed soulmate marks. Congrats, guys.”

Bucky beamed with pride and Darcy couldn’t help but show off her own Words, wiggling her bare shoulder a bit. 

“I must say, fate got it right,” Natasha said, giving Darcy a hug. “You two are perfect for each other. I suspected this would end up happening. I’m calling dibs on a bridesmaid spot.”

Darcy blushed and laughed.

“Okay,” she said giddily. “But I’m gonna make you wear blue, so just be prepared.”

“Worth it,” Natasha said, winking at Darcy before she dragged her husband away to give them space. 

Darcy turned her attention back to her Soulmate, reaching up to place her hands on his very broad shoulders. 

“You happy, Steve?” She asked. 

“Very.” he murmured, hands wrapping around her waist. “I’ve been stuck on you for awhile, but thought destiny was against us. Guess it just needed time.” 

“Let’s make up for it,” she suggested, giving him a very encouraging look. 

Steve grinned and did his absolute best, making Darcy’s knees buckle from his kiss. 

Happily for him, he did get to see Darcy wearing white again, and she looked just as beautiful, this time with a delicate veil over her dark hair.


End file.
